Nepgear
Nepgear 'is a main character from the video game series, ''Hyperdimension Neptunia, she was the protagonist in Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk2. She is the younger sister of Neptune. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Nepgear vs The Bearer of the Curse * Luigi vs. Nepgear * Wendy Marvell VS Nepgear (By Commander Ghost) Battles Royale * Hyperdimension Neptunia Battle Royale: The CPU Candidates '''Possible Opponents * Almaz (Disgaea) * Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic) * Sicily (Disgaea) History Death Battle Info Skills and Powers SP Skills * Mirage Dance: Nepgear slashes her sword at the enemy while spinning and cuts past her enemy. * Slash Wave/M.P.B.L: Nepgear slashes forward and creates a shockwave that goes forward to hit the enemy/ Purple Sister fires a laser from the cannon on the blade. * Panzer Blade: A close range sword combo. * Defensive Cheer: Raises all nearby ally's defense. * Offensive Cheer: Raises all nearby ally's attack. * Heal: Heals thirty percent of an ally's HP. * Hyper Heal: Heals fifty percent of an ally's HP. * Nepgeardam: Summons the robot known as Nepgeardam to punch the enemy before shooting it with it's laser eyes to make an explosion. Transformation * HDD Form: Turns Nepgear into Purple Sister. Purple Sister gives Nepgear a boost to all her stats and gives her the ability to fly. It also changes her Beam Sword into a laser cannon sword. EXE Skills * Celestial Severance: Nepgear slices through the opponent multiple times before slash once more that causes a bunch of explosions. Purple Sister slices her enemy into the air before she juggles them by shooting them, she then fires two large lasers the latter laser causes a massive explosion. * Bits Combination: Nepgear summons two little laser cannons to shoot her enemy before slashing upward with her sword and diving down into the enemy which causes a massive energy wave. Weapons and Equipment * Beam Sword * Gehaburn * Share Blade Feats and Strengths * Defeated all of the members of CFW (Members are CFW Judge, CFW Blade, CFW Trick and CFW Magic (CFW Magic beat the four CPUs and Nepgear)). * Defeated the Deity Of Sin on her own in the True Ending and the Conquest Ending. * Killed Uni, Rom, Ram and Neptune in the Conquest Ending (The ending is non-cannon). * Survived Yellow Hearts strongest attack (Though it did knock her out of her HDD Form). * Helped to take down Rei Ryghts. * Defeated three of the Dark CPUs (Who are sky scrapper sized). * With Gold Third and the other Candidates, beat the mind controlled CPUs. * Destroyed the Heart Dimension. * With the CPUs and the other CPU Candidates, they blocked a full power attack from Rei which would destroy half the world. * Her surprised face became so popular that it became two different entities, the robot Nepgeardam and the survivor of the Paperdimension, Nepgya. Faults and Weaknesses * Is the eternal joke in the series. * If she comes close to the Anti-Sharacite she will begin to lose her powers. * If Nepgear has too little shares she can't transform. * Enough damage can knock her out of her HDD Form. * She can only use her skill so many times until she runs out of SP. Gallery Purple_Sister.png|Nepgear's HDD form Purple Sister. Nepgeardam.jpg|Nepgear summoning the Nepgeardam. 142958126340.jpg|The surprised face that Nepgear is known for. Gehaburn1.jpg|The cursed blade Gehaburn. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Ageless Characters Category:Compile Heart Characters Category:Female Category:Flight Users Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Gods Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Hyperdimensional Neptunia Characters Category:Idea Factory Characters Category:JRPG Characters Category:Main Protagonist Category:Marksman Category:Mecha wielder Category:Protagonist Category:Summoners Category:Sword Wielders Category:Technology users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Wave Manipulators Category:Sidekicks